A Bunch of Random Challenges Reposted!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Are you a Danny Phantom writer? Are you not sure what to write next? Need some inspiration? Did your plot bunnies die from exhaustion? Then come take a peek at my vast collection of challenges! All ratings, pairings and genres available! Includes the 'God if I Owned Danny Phantom Challenge' and several crossover ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I realized/learned/noticed that there are a bunch of fanfictions that are just purely challenges. I took mine down because of like three threats of being reported within like 36 hour span, and I redecided to reput this up. Go ahead and report it. I'll continue to put it up on my profile as well in case it gets deleted.

The original goal of these challenges was to inspire and give people ideas on something to write when the Danny Phantom fanfiction archive was beginning to die. Now, the archive for DP is much better, so now it mainly serves as not only continued inspiration, but also somewhat of a list of things I'd just personally like to see. Most of these were from my personal little vault of ideas that I was going to write myself. I most likely still will. Large majority of them in time, but until that comes, I decided to let others take a shot.

Of course, I have a few ideas I keep a bit selfishly hidden away that I want to write before I post it on here.

* * *

**_PLEASE REMEMBER TO PM ME, OR TYPE "ghostanimal" SOMEWHERE IN THE SUMMARY SO THAT I CAN FIND IT! I obviously want to read and review it, along with update this fanfiction to tell people who took part in the challenges! They wanna read it too!_**

Also, ignore the blank first one, it's not one that I forgot to write. It's just there for me to copy and paste so that I can fill out my thing quicker.

Note: They can either be a one-shot or full length story, any rating.

A Second Note: I'd also like to point out that the rules are mostly guidelines/more suggestions/examples/ideas to expand to help spark more imagination, or just flat out things I'd like to see.

Third Note: If you let me know/I find the fanfiction challenge you accepted, I will **_guarantee_** that I will read and review the fanfiction.

Final Note: This is going to sound a bit weird/selfish/guilt-tripping, but my birthday's coming up (October 31st)! Fanart/taking one of these challenges make great presents! Especially if you take one of my more favorite challenges! (You'd have to PM me for that actually, I'm not going to spam this fanfiction thing with that list).

* * *

******The Challenge:**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks.

**The Challenge: As punishment for being constantly late, failing school and ignoring his chores, Maddie and Jack send Danny to Maddie's parents house for Spring Break in the deep country woods, where he deals with old-fashioned grandparents, his judgmental aunt and crazy cousins. **

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. There must be a lot of Dannyxcousin bonding, his grandma is one of those oldfashioned housewives "Let me fatten you up, you're too skinny!" types, his grandpa being one of those long beards that hunt and pretty much builds a lot of the things he owns. I'd like for him to enjoy their stay, they can learn his secret if you want but they gotta accept him and they don't tell people.

**The Challenge: CPS is called on the Fentons when Danny goes to the hospital after what was really a ghost attack.**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Danny can or cannot be returned, his secret can be revealed but only to one or two people, he can be sent to foster care (which could be like Dash's family) or to Vlad's, whatever.

**The Challenge: Grandpa John Fenton comes to visit. And you thought Jack was bad when it came to ghosts...**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. He can or can't learn the secret. Not much else

**The Challenge: Danny wants to propose to Sam/Valerie/Paulina/Star, keeps getting interrupted by ghosts.**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really. Maybe he guilts the ghosts in helping.

**The Challenge: The ghosts throw Danny a deathday birthday party.**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really.

**The Challenge: With Danny and Sam spending so much time together lately, Tucker's been feeling left out, so Danny promises him a Guys Only Weekend.**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Lots of friendship/guy time between them. If you wanna go that way, I guess slash is cool but I'd prefer friendship.

**The Challenge: There's a new ghost huntress in town. She's a good huntress, strong, brave, smart and, best of all, single. Good thing too, because a certain halfa is getting a small crush on her. What? Not Phantom. Plasmius.**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. She must be at least 20, because anything younger would be a bit creepy. She can be whatever, maybe Vlad's intern. She has to learn Vlad's secret eventually, but she has to accept it and I'd like it to end happily. Don't make it some quick process, make this a more thought-out, developed story because I doubt a oneshot can cut the story development that this would need. She can ironically be Valerie's older sister, whatever. I'd like a reasonable explanation as to why she's hunting ghosts. It's gotta be VladxOC, Danny can get a crush on her, but it goes nowhere/she rejects him/he goes off with Sam instead.

**The Challenge: What if Elliot was working for the GIW or Vlad?**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really

**The Challenge: KwanxSam**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. He develops a crush on her after the events of Lucky in Love

**The Challenge: DanixDash**

Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Fanfiction made me realize how much I needed this in my life.

******The Challenge: Paulina is knocked up and she's going around saying it's the ghost boy's.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. It can be Danny's, or she can be full of shit. If it is Danny, I want it to be DannyxPaulina, if not, DannyxValerie or DannyxSam is cool.

******The Challenge: When Danny's accepted to a University in Wisconsin, Vlad all but begs him to join the football team.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. I'd prefer father/son, but slash is okay. I'd like to see Vlad offer to pay for his college in full if he does it which would prompt Danny to do it. Vlad must also go overboard with helping him out and encourage him to use some ghostly help.

******The Challenge: Vlad knows that Danny stabilized Danielle. He demands to know how.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really

******The Challenge: Danny decides to reveal his secret to his parents in hopes that they'll adopt Dani.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really/

******The Challenge: Dani gets her period. Danny/Jazz has to explain it to her, and they quickly realize that a halfa period is worse than a human one.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. No exposure.

******The Challenge: A VladxJazz romantic relationship**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. I see a lot of these fanfictions and I'm kinda meh about them. I wanna see who can write this is a decent way.

******The Challenge: Danny finally understands Vlad when Tucker steals Sam away from him. He then decides to join Vlad.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. He can't go back to being good, the evil must win in the end. No DxS, it MUST be TxS, Danny and Valerie is okay, Danny doesn't betray Vlad but stays his kid forever.

******The Challenge: Valerie married Kwan/Tucker and they had a son, who followed in his mom's ghost hunting footsteps. Danny and Sam/Star/Paulina married and had a daughter, who's begun to follow her father's superhero path. Valerie still wants revenge on Phantom. Cue Romeo and Juliet plotline.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. This is basically Romeo and Juliet between Valerie's son and Danny's daughter. Daughter must be half ghost, no PP, I want the son to be a grade level above the daughter so there's a reason they never really saw each other's human side that much. I KINDA want a sad ending, but it's okay if it's not.

******The Challenge: Jazz wants to marry her long-time boyfriend. Her parents like him. His parents and brother like her. What's the problem? He doesn't have the Little-Half-Ghost-Brother-Seal-Of-Approval yet. **  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Basically a little Danny trying to intimidate Jazz's boyfriend, who wants to marry her.

******The Challenge: "So...if you like me...does that mean you're like...gay for Danny?" Dani asked Tucker. The techno geek paled. **  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Just that phrase in a DanixTucker fanfiction.

******The Challenge: Danny and Sam are getting married! Her parents want a big, formal fancy and expensive wedding. His parents want a ghost-themed one. They just want something short, sweet and simple. How are they going to compromise?**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. If Post PP, then I want the public to go nuts over them going ahead with a ghost-themed one. They can have whatever compromise. I think it'd be funny to have a pregnancy scare or something.

******The Challenge: Paulina starts dating Danny Fenton**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. No DxS at the end crap. She can learn his secret if you'd like

******The Challenge: Valerie becomes a teen mother**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. Sam is normally the teen mom in fanfictions. I wanna see Valerie pregnant, her dad flip out over it all, her inner-conflict about ghost-fighting while pregnant. Bonus if Danny is the father, and the secret is between him and Valerie but slips up as Phantom, scolding her to not fight while she's pregnant which leads to his reveal. If you do that, Valerie must take a long time to forgive him. Some angst, but I want it to end happy. The kid can have ghost powers if you want, or just become a hunter like Mommy.

******The Challenge: What if Danny DID tell his parents during Mystery Meat?**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really

******The Challenge: What if Jack/Vlad got the ghost powers AND Maddie? **  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really

******The Challenge: Vlad/Maddie/Jack/Valerie/Paulina/Dash/Kwan's dream in Frightmare.**  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really

******The Challenge:** What if the date went differently in Parental Bonding?  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. I'd like it to end in DannyxPaulina, but it's fine if it doesn't.

******The Challenge:** Tucker stood up Valerie in Parental Bonding. How was she reacting?  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really.

******The Challenge:** Vlad has a late in life child with an intern/girlfriend at DALV  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. The child DOES have ghost powers, the girlfriend can know or be clueless, they can get married, Danny MUST babysit at one point.

******The Challenge:** What if Vlad just offered to teach Danny instead of telling him to disown his father?  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. None really.

******The Challenge:** Danny is forced to tutor Dash/Paulina/Valerie/Kwan/Star in Chemistry  


Walker. Here are the rules, punks. If it's with Paulina, Star or Valerie, I'd like some fluff. Otherwise, no reveal but they CAN question him on his actions lately.

**The Challenge: History references Infinite Realms in some way  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks. Maybe somebody's grandpa was that little kid with the misquoting mom. Maybe they study the shortest reign of an emperor ever, who was Plasmius. NO REVEAL

**The Challenge: Jazz and Danny sis/bro bonding!  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks. I just wan to see some cute bro/sis bonding. Only rule is no incest or whatever

**The Challenge: Why was Danny in the thermos for SIX HOURS? What was going on with that?  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks. None really

**The Challenge: What if Dash/Kwan/Star became the hunter instead of Valerie.  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks.

**The Challenge: Phantom agrees to date Paulina, but it's a real rollercoaster. Will she stick it out?  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks. It CAN be a reveal fiction, she can stick it out or leave but NO DxS if she leaves

**The Challenge: Danny and Paulina get married  
**

Walker. Here are the rules punks. No DxS at the end or whatever, Danny should be totally in love with Paulina and she the same, PP can or cannot exist, but Paulina MUST not learn the secret until they're at the hotel after the wedding

**The Challenge: Jack and Maddie worry that Danny's depressed, so they send him to a psychiatrist. A real one.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. This IS a reveal fiction. Danny must spill JUST ENOUGH for the man/woman to connect the dots. They MUST keep the secret.

**The Challenge: Valerie and her father are about to be kicked out of their apartment because of money issues. So she decides to turn Phantom in for the reward money, but they can't come pick up up until Monday. It was Friday night. It was going to be a long weekend.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. She has to hide Phantom from her father, she learns about Phantom and feels bad for him, she gets her questions answered, she CAN either turn him in or let him go, but she CANNOT LEARN the secret, but she CAN learn that he's a halfa. I'd like some fluffy DannyxValerie

**The Challenge: Danny goes to the doctor's office, and he's nervous. What if they find out about his scars/tests show something weird/whateves?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It CAN be a reveal fiction. He could be there for an injury, illness, a checkup, whatever you'd like!

**The Challenge: After Micro-Management, Danny cleans the ectoplasmic goo off the mouse that helped save his life, and he comes to keep it as a pet.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None really

**The Challenge: Danny takes pity on Vlad and forms a friendship with him while taking care of him when the older halfa is diagnosed with a deathly illness/gets in a horrific accident.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad can pull through or die, I'd like some father/son bonding, slash is okay, Vlad trains Danny somewhat and tells Danny stories of his childhood.

**The Challenge: Maddie and/or Jack run into Cujo**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None

**The Challenge: 13 One-shot/drabble things surrounding Johnny 13 and Kitty**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None really

**The Challenge: Three words, my friend: Ghost puberty exists. Five more words? It's worse than human puberty.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I'd like Danny to not be exposed, but it's up to you. Maybe he has to run to the Fentons for help as a ghost boy, who find the situation _hilarious_, or Frostbite, who's even worse. What's going on? Maybe every time he's angry and he yells, the ghostly wail happens. He used to be a little angry, but maybe now he goes on a rampage. Ecto acne doesn't have to mean you die, just ghostly acne?

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom brings Jack/Maddie/Valerie a "Let's Be Friends" present.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. If Valerie, I'd like DxV fluff. Otherwise, maybe some PhantomxJack or PhantomxMaddie father/son mother/son bonding.

**The Challenge: The Fenton Cellphone**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Maddie finally gets one after the events of Maternal Instincts

**The Challenge: What if Sam ended up still having her plant powers after Urban Jungle?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Some DannyxSam would be cute. She can get rid of them or keep them, up to you.

**The Challenge: Danny Fenton hires himself out to dress up as Danny Phantom to parties and events.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CAN be exposed, but only to ONE person or so. He obviously can't use his powers, but maybe you can pass off using them as using his parent's invention. Cookies if Valerie or Dash discovers the secret. If you wanna get mature, maybe he's invited as a stripper on accident.

**The Challenge: Feeling bad that his dad made Harriet Chin look like a fool, Danny Phantom offers to verify her story to the Milwaukee Journal.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Must obviously be set soon after Bitter Reunions.

**The Challenge: Tired of his parents/Valerie attacking his ghost form, Danny Phantom takes them to court/gets a restraining order/has Tucker reverse invent something to keep them away.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. No reveal, but otherwise, anything's fine.

**The Challenge: Skulker gets revenge on Danny for the purple-back gorilla thing. By kidnapping him, taping him to a chair and giving him a lecture on everything he learned about purple back gorillas.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None really.

**The Challenge: One of Danny's enemies gives him a nice gift.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. The gift can't be something evil, but it cannot be anything . It can be any type of romance rated K-T or a friendship fiction. When Kaya says enemies, it can be a ghost or a human.

**The Challenge: Vlad and Danny in a fatherson fiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. The fiction must start with somebody eating a muffin, contain Jack eating a carrot, and contain Maddie the cat.

**The Challenge: Dani and Paulina meet**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Dani must be in ghost form when they first meet. Dani can be exposed, but Danny cannot. Danny must show up at some point in the fiction. The story, if is contains ANY pairings, MUST be a DannyxPaulina. Or a DanixPaulina I guess. Little creepy, but whatever.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom confesses his love to Valerie**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny must be in ghost form. They must kiss. He cannot be revealed at any point.

**The Challenge: How Skulker and Ember came to be a couple.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must be rated K-T. No M-rated please. It must involve Jack Fenton, the Box Ghost and a reference to the fact that it's a fanfiction.

**The Challenge: A DoraxTechnus fiction.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must be a romance. It must contain Technus going into the dark ages palace and having a meltdown. It must also give reference to orange bananas.

**The Challenge: The Ghostwriter meets Mr. Lancer.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must contain one of them explaining something awkward, Skittles, Jack Fenton and a reference to getting drunk.

**The Challenge: A non-crack fiction concerning Danny getting knocked up.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It can be with any male on the series MINUS Jack Fenton. (Cause that is just freaking creepy.) Danny has to be 16 or older. They can be gay-married or not. It cannot be a result from rape, but it can be from being drunk, pity sex, drunk pity sex, or just sex. If possible, a VladxDanny one, but it doesn't matter.

**The Challenge: A DanixTucker fiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must be romance. You can make them older, younger, married, single or whatever.

**The Challenge: VladxOC fiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. The OC CANNOT BE half-ghost, but she or he can be a full-ghost or a human. Cannot be a character already on the show. Must give referance to the backwash incident.

**The Challenge: The Box Ghost proposes to the Lunch Lady**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Box Lunch can already exist.

**The Challenge: For some reason, Danny has to go to school as Danny Phantom.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed right away. His parents don't have to know his powers. Danny Fenton could also be attending, but he doesn't have to be.

**The Challenge: MaddiexPhantom or JackxPhantom mother/son or father/son bonding fiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed.

**The Challenge: Danny joins Vlad**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny must join 100% WILLINGLY! He CANNOT turn back to good at the end. Vlad also doesn't manipulate the situation in order for Danny to join him.

**The Challenge: Lancer finds out Danny's secret**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. No slash. You can pick if Lancer keeps it a secret or helps him out or whatever.

**The Challenge: The Fentons catch Danny and Dani Phantom.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny and Dani are not exposed. There must be some bonding and some torture. They cannot be let go, but they manage to escape.

**The Challenge: A PhantomxPaulina story**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed. It must be a romance. They cannot break up in the end and 100% NO DxS unless they broke up in the beginning

**The Challenge: A MikeyxPhantom friendship fic**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Mikey can use him to become popular, but they become friends. It could be from Danny saving him from bullying or whatever.

**The Challenge: Danny basically begins to cut and hurt himself and Maddie catches him as Phantom.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed. Danny must be all upset and depressed. Maddie must be cruel at first then motherly.

**The Challenge: Edna Mode from the Incredibles isn't too happy with Vlad/Super Danny/Dan/Clockwork/Technus sometimes/Ember in her pirate costume and their cape...**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Edna must design them a new costume. She can also design a logo, but it's not necessary.

**The Challenge: The Fenton adults discover the existence of Dani.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Dani cannot be exposed as a half-ghost, she must be captured, Danny must rescue her.

**The Challenge: Maddie catches Sam and Phantom acting all couplely at the park after dark.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed and Maddie feels a bit insulted/angry towards Sam for betraying Danny.

**The Challenge: Vlad RIGHT AFTER he discovers his ghost powers.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad must be in the hospital. He must keep it a secret and he must be completely freaking out.

**The Challenge: Vlad and Danny play chess.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad or Danny can win. They MUST place some sort of bet.

**The Challenge: Back in Bitter Reunions, what if Danny accepted Vlad's offer?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot go back to being good, but he can regret his decision.

**The Challenge: Danny's dad/parents are abusive to him because of his secret and Vlad rescues him from it. **If you want an AMAZING example of this, check out Nimrod The Writer's Unexpected Abuse fiction. It's fantastic.

Walker: Here are the rules punks. They know he's half ghost. It can result in slash or father/son.

**The Challenge: Danny begins to date one of his enemy's son or daughter**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It can be any enemy, any enemy couple but it cannot be a future fiction.

**The Challenge: Who knew Vlad's sister was real? Besides Vlad I mean. Vlad's sister wants him to watch his niece(s) andor nephew(s)**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must be humor, Danny must show up at one point, none of the kids can have ghost powers but they can discover his lab and they have to discover his secret.

**The Challenge: Depressed Danny**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He must commit suicide in the end, he can be depressed over anything, his parents kind of notice and Jazz is in college

**The Challenge: Lance Thunder manages to convince Danny Phantom to let him interview him. After reading the Ghost Zone Experience, I mean come on!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It must contain an interview with Danny Phantom (duh) and Danny cannot be exposed as Danny Fenton or as a halfa. Jack and Maddie must appear in the studio. Dani may or may not be present.

**The Challenge: After screwing up with Kitty (again), Johnny wants Danny's help in proposing to her**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Rated K-T, Johnny must end up proposing, Kitty must say yes to the proposal but they can break up afterwards if you want, you can show the wedding

**The Challenge: Skulker and Ember's wedding**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Skulker must have trouble saying I Do which causes some panic with Ember, Danny is forced to be the best man and Kitty is the maid of honor while Sam's a bridesmaid, Skulker IS ALLOWED to leave Ember at the alter

**The Challenge: A DanixMikey fanfiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Dani can be in human or ghost mode but can't be exposed, it must be a romantic, they must meet over something related to a comic book, and they must kiss.

**The Challenge: A YouxCharacter**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. THE CHARACTER CANNOT BE DANNY, SAM OR TUCKER!

**The Challenge: Ghost 101 is the new class at Casper High, taught by the completely compitant Jack Fenton and the brilliant Maddie Fenton. How will Danny survive?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed as a halfa or Danny Phantom, but the halfa species in general can be revealed, it must involve tests/homework/experiment labs with ectoplasm and stuff, it's Valerie's new favorite class

**The Challenge: In an attempt to make money, Tucker and Danny begin to charge twenty bucks for dates with Danny Phantom. Valerie takes up on this offer and begins to discover that she really likes him.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed until the end, it CANNOT be DxS but it MUST be DxV

**The Challenge: Tucker auctions off a date with Danny Phantom so that they can buy a new video game.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Sam DOES NOT WIN, it must be VALERIE, STAR or PAULINA. Or Dash, if you're a yaoi person, but nothing over T.

**The Challenge: Vlad finds Freakshow's septor and repairs it.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He cannot expose Danny, he takes Danny under his control, it can be romance, he can make Danny do ANYTHING, Vlad WINS in the end

**The Challenge: Walker publicially arrests Danny during class/at home/in some public place**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He can be exposed but he doesn't have to be

If it's a public place or at home: Jack MUST be the one who rescues him

At school: Lancer must be the hero

**The Challenge: Vlad took up Danny's cat advice. Why not try internet dating?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It MUST be VladxOC or VladxDanny (if this pairing Danny must be at least 22), he MUST get married in the end and the very last sentence of the story should be "Vlad I'm pregnant." (even if it's VladxDanny)

**The Challenge: Danny becomes paralyzed**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It has to be from a ghost accident. He can be paralyzed in ghost form, but he doesn't have to be.

**The Challenge: Somebody finds Danny's memory stick. This one has his ghost files though!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It cannot be an OC or a ghost.

**The Challenge: Halloween Special!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. There are no rules! Go crazy!

**The Challenge: Dani comes back and accidently tells people that Danny is her father.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad CANNOT BE exposed, but Danny and Dani can.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom has a Facebook!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. You must mention PhantomInvator for the Facebook format idea.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom goes on the Maury Show.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. If pre-PP, Danny cannot be exposed.

**The Challenge: Danny gets a half-ghost dog.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed, the dog MUST be a puppy and given to him by Vlad.

**The Challenge: Vlad finds a Death Note! Ohh noooo!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. NONE :D

**The Challenge: LancerxBriefcase**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None

**The Challenge: A story revolved around the Ghostwriter**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None

**The Challenge: Valentine's Day**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None

**The Challenge: Vlad MOVES ON AND DATES YOUR OC!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None really.

**The Challenge: Maddie divorces Jack for Vlad**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Eh, none really

**The Challenge: Ghost Zone Award Show. Apparently they have one every year. Danny is dragged to it.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny has to win some sort of award. Vlad and Dani must be there.

**The Challenge: Danny is asked to promote some sort of product on a commercial.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Please don't make him promote something like condoms or make-up. Try SPORTS stuff or GHOST HUNTING stuff. Don't torture him too bad.

**The Challenge: Ghostwriter wants Danny's help to charm Ember.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Ghostwriter can talk in rhyme, but only if you want to

**The Challenge: It's Vlad's birthday! Danny, surprisingly, makes it special**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It can be romance, friendship, father-son relationship. DANNY CANNOT GIVE HIM A CAT

**The Challenge: Danny is bullied into dog-sitting Dash's dog while he's gone on Spring Break.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. The dog MUST get him in a lot of trouble.

**The Challenge: Danny learns the hard way that Cujo is a girl. In other words, she just had ghost puppies in his parents' bed.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks.

**The Challenge: What if Dash found during Micro Management?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None.

**The Challenge: What if Paulina really wasn't overshadowed in Lucky in Love?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. IT MUST BE A ROMANCE BETWEEN PAULINA AND DANNY! NO DANNY AND SAM ROMANCE CRAP.

**The Challenge: The trio found out who beat them in DOOM after Teacher of the Year.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks.

**The Challenge: Danny steals a kiss from Valerie in ghost mode**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It MUST be ghost mode and it HAS to be DxV

**The Challenge: use the sentence: "If we're going to die...I need to tell you something...I like Taylor Swift."**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. A GUY has to say it

**The Challenge: Danny decides to propose to Valerie, but after he reveals his secret.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. She can either stay or dump him, but he must at LEAST get the chance to propose either way.

**The Challenge: Danny takes Paulina out on a date as Phantom**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He MUST be in ghost mode, but I don't care what they do. IT MUST NOT END IN DxS, DxV OR ANYTHING THIS IS FREAKING DANNYXPAULINA

**The Challenge: Lancer takes in Dani after seeing her steal some food and learning she's homeless**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He CAN learn her secret, but not learn Danny's. He can either adopt her, just take her in for the night, just feed her, whateves

**The Challenge: After a fight with Danny and Jazz, Vlad calls up his sister.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He can call her for any reason, SAM AND TUCKER ARE NOT THERE. They died, they went on vacation, they're making out somewhere, don't care. They don't appear. Vlad DOES NOT EXPOSE HIMSELF

**The Challenge: Lancer finds out Danny's secret**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. GO CRAZY! NO RULES! :D

**The Challenge: Lancer has a conversation with Danny Phantom**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He CANNOT be exposed

**The Challenge: Vlad brings Dan Phantom back by making a clone mixed of his and Danny's DNA**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Go bonkers people. No rules

**The Challenge: A DannyxStar fanfiction**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. His secret is NOT REVEALED UNLESS they get married or engaged. Otherwise, it's a hushyhushy.

**The Challenge: Paternal Instincts: Jack and Maddie switch, with Danny going camping with Jack and Maddie and Jazz going to the spa**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CAN be exposed, but there must be some awesome bonding moments

**The Challenge: Skulker and Ember just had a baby. The crankiest, moodiest and most sensitive baby ever to appear in the Ghost Zone, and he/she is giving them a major headache. They promise Danny to not hunt them for a year if he takes the baby for a week.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It can be pre or Post PP. It can have some DxS moments, Danny CAN give up on the challenge but he MUST accept it, the baby must be bad. Like, OMFG I WILL KILL YOU bad. I want a reference to Danny's line in Life Lessons about Skulker being a terrible mother.

**The Challenge: Danny is facing a moral dilemma when one of his female enemies shows up pregnant. He can't fight a pregnant woman! Can he?**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It can be ANY female enemy, Valerie included. They could fake the pregnancy, be really pregnant, but Danny must find a way around this dilemma.

**The Challenge: Let's up the anti on the challenge above. Danny and Valerie are married, she doesn't know her secret. But Valerie's pregnant, and she promises not to hunt ghosts, but Danny catches her when she fights him as Phantom.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. She HAS to learn by the end.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom gets drunk, and he runs into Jack/Maddie/Vlad/Valerie who have to take care of him.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He CANNOT be exposed, he MUST be underaged, and they have to take care of him. They CAN be cruel to him, but maybe they aren't because he's under the influence.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom and Dash friendship**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CANNOT be exposed. It CAN turn into yaoi, but I'd prefer not. Danny could save him, Dash could help him, another Micro Management thing, whateves.

**The Challenge: Paulina invites Danny Phantom to a party.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It MUST be PhantomxPaulina, NO DxS, Danny can have it so she has to invite the trio for him to go.

**The Challenge: Dani and Valerie bonding**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny can't be exposed.

**The Challenge: It's Danny's anniversary with Sam, so he decides to cook something for her. Unfortunately, he has his mom's cooking skills.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He can end up ordering out, the possessed hot dogs from AOTKGS must appear, somebody can help him cook (Lunch Lady included)

**The Challenge: The Box Ghost wants Danny to be Box Lunch's godfather.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks.

**The Challenge: Ghost puberty!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny goes through ghost puberty. This includes deeper voice, eyes flashing red, uncontrollable rampaging and even bitchslapping Vlad.

**The Challenge: Danny grows a beard. Everybody finds him 10x cuter in human mode, but everybody thinks he's 10x weirder looking in ghost mode. But if he shaves it off, it disappears in ghost mode. Danny likes it though**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny can't be exposed, Danny can either keep it or shave. I'm not talking like Santa Clause beard, but the "Ohlord for a high school kid you actually grew a pretty decent beard"

**The Challenge: Valerie takes Dani in**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CAN be exposed, Dani can start attending Casper High.

**The Challenge: Danny and Damien Grey have a heart-to-heart**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CANNOT be exposed, but he must admit that he revealed Valerie for her safety and that he's in love with her. It MUST be DannyxValerie, Damien has forgiven and is thankful that Danny did it because it brought him closer to Valerie. Valerie CAN show up at any point.

**The Challenge: People are suspicious when Tucker Foley, Casper High's newest journalist, got an interview with Danny Phantom.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CAN be exposed, Tucker convinces Danny by saying the story would be positive

**The Challenge: Vlad reveals his secret to his sister**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. She can reject him, accept him, leak it to the press or even request to be half ghost too.

**The Challenge: Vlad has Danny kitty-sit Maddie**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. The cat must find out Danny's secret. I don't even know anymore.

**The Challenge: Dash/Paulina/Kwan/Star/Mikey find out Danny's secret and blackmail him**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. They can have him do anything, and they can expose or just keep it a secret

**The Challenge: Danny cracks under the pressures of ghost hunting and challenges Valerie/Maddie and Jack to do it.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed, they must be allies by the end.

**The Challenge: The Fentons are suddenly all buddy-buddy with the ghost kid, which makes Amity Park curious.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It CAN be that Danny revealed his secret, but Danny's secret CANNOT be revealed to all of Amity Park

**The Challenge: In a complete troll moment, Danny Phantom admits in an interview with Lance Thunder that he's in love with one of his fans. He claims he sees her often, but doesn't know her name and refuses to give her appearance details. Cue the chaos amongst his fans.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny can't be exposed. I'd prefer it to not end up DannyxSam, but DannyxPaulina or DannyxStar or DannyxValerie, but your choice.

**The Challenge: Danny realizes that Vlad was behind one of the worst schemes ever. That he was the one who caused that horrific monstrosity, the thing that made him cringe the most when Amity Park talked to Danny Phantom. Vlad was the one who coined the name Inviso-Bill.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny no exposey.

**The Challenge: Valerie/Dash/Paulina/Jack/Maddie become half ghost and befriends Phantom, who teaches him/her how to control their powers.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny CAN be exposed, if it's Valerie or Paulina, I'd like for you to pair them up. None of that DxS stuff. I guess you can do DannyxDash too if you wanna.

**The Challenge: DanixTucker in a fairy-tale story, like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Just some DanixTucker fairy-tale goodness

**The Challenge: Future fanfiction! Jack and Maddie don't know that Danny's half ghost, but learn his secret when they accidentally capture their own grandchild's ghost half.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It MUST be a reveal fanfiction, Danny must come to save his child, the mom can be whoever. I'd prefer Valerie, but I guess Sam is fine.

**The Challenge: Jazz's reaction to finding out about Danielle**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. There must be LOTS of sisterly bonding

**The Challenge: Jazz and Dani sister bonding**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Pretty similar to the above

**The Challenge: Dani gets captured by GIW/Fentons and yells for Danny's help. I've been addicted to these since I found the Daddy Danny community**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I VERY MUCH WELCOME a Daddy/Daughter relationship, but a bro/sis is good too. I just wanna see Danny kick booty to protect Dani. No reveal

**The Challenge: Reverse the last challenge! Dani saves Danny!**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It cannot be a reveal fanfiction, and it'd be cool if it was from the Fentons or GIW or Valerie

**The Challenge: Skulker traps Danny Phantom and Mr. Lancer's English class, who's reading the Hunger Games, on his island so that they could have a real-life Hunger Games. When the students don't do anything though, he sends a bunch of vicious ghost animals their way.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny can ONLY be revealed to Mr. Lancer but he doesn't have to be at all, Paulina and Dash MUST be there, it's NOT a crossover and any pairings are acceptable, but I'd love to see a little DannyxPaulina, even if it's mainly onesided. Also, Danny should probably lose some powers or something to make it interesting

**The Challenge: Paulina is very jealous after hearing about Dash's Micro Management adventure, so she does everything in her power to set up a situation in which she has an adventure with him.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I'd love to see some DannyxPaulina, even if it's mainly onesided. It can be an almost reveal like in MM, but I'd rather her not learn.

**The Challenge: Vlad accidentally exposes himself, causing the press to go into a frenzy and him to rely on Danny's help to fix it**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. A visit to Clockwork is acceptable to fix it

**The Challenge: Maddie and Jack discover the Far Frozen, where they meet Frostbite and the yetis who worship Danny Phantom**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. No reveal, but Maddie and Jack must walk away thinking the ghost boy's better than they though. Danny CAN show up if you'd like.

**The Challenge: Valerie finally understands what Phantom means by the ghost dog was an accident when she accidentally destroys Star's life via a ghost cat.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I'd like to see a bit of PhantomxValerie fluff, Danny saying I told you so, Friendship, forgiveness.

**The Challenge: Enough half ghost girl OCs have chased down Danny. Have a half ghost woman OC find Vlad**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Lots of romance, Danny must ruin a date, happy ending

**The Challenge: Dani meets somebody else with identity issues when she stumbles upon a now 'tortured artist' Elliot.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. DanixElliot

**The Challenge: The Fenton adults got Danny a puppy, which overjoys him until the dog accidentally reveals his secret.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. No rules. Get creative!

**The Challenge: Somebody surprisingly comes out of the closet**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Surprise me. It can be anybody, ghost or human. Bonus points if it's a male ghost who comes out to a straight Danny with the hopes that they can be a couple but Danny's all, no thanks.

**The Challenge: The Fentons go to a Ghost-Hunting convention**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny can be revealed, but only to ONE ghost hunter, Vlad and Dani MUST be there, Jazz must go nuts over a random teen girl that was featured in the latest issue of Women Genius. I'd like it to stay a FENTON family vacation, which means no Tucker or Sam, but they can come if you'd really like

**The Challenge: The Ghost Zone needs a new king with Pariah gone. Frostbite suggests the halfa. And it all goes downhill from there.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny must be 18 and a good king, but I'd like some realistic details on the reality of being a king. He HAS to take a wife in order to be king. I'd like this queen to be Valerie, but Sam would also work out. There HAS also be a condition like he has to either admit his parents he's a half ghost, become a full ghost (his queen doesn't have to though) or both.

**The Challenge: After a heart-to-heart, Danny becomes Vlad's apprentice under the conditions that Vlad stop the Maddie-chasing and evil plans.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad CAN revert back to his old ways, but must turn back around. It can be slash if desired, but I'm looking for a father/son relationship.

**The Challenge: "Well, you know what they say," Tucker grinned sheepishly. Danny raised an eyebrow in question. "Good friends bail you outta ghost prison. Best friends are right there next to you, wondering if we can do that again."**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Tucker and Danny friendship bonding, they obviously do something against the rules, they must eventually escape. Whatever they did, it's up to you, and if they do it again.

**_Now the next four are more mature-potiental due to a few complaints I had gotten in that the others seemed too innocenty. _**

**The Challenge: Jack and Maddie dissect Danny. It's bloody and messy, and they end up killing him.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Jazz must freak out, Danny has a deathbed confession about his secret, Maddie and Jack are very deeply depressed over the whole ordeal

**The Challenge: Valerie/Jack/Maddie feel guilty after witnessing a very violent and bloody attack on a defenseless Phantom, yet don't do anything.**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. They don't help. They can be why he's defenseless or it could be a very powerful ghost. They can try to make it up to him, but he refuses to accept their apology, saying they've gone too far. It can be a reveal fiction, but not until the very end.

**The Challenge: Maddie/Jack/Valerie catch Phantom drinking/doing drugs/self harm to cope with the stress and depression he has from all the hate he gets from Amity Park over his ghost hunting**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny MUST be in ghost mode when caught, but it can be a reveal fiction although ONLY at the end. They must try to help him. They can force him into rehab. If Jack or Maddie, I want to see some parental bonding with Phantom and if it's Valerie, I'd like to see some PhantomxValerie fluff. If he goes to rehab, I'd like to see Amity Park go bonkers trying to support him. Danny MUST have a relapse or two. It can end in suicide if you'd like.

**The Challenge: Danny Phantom and Sam are caught by Valerie/Jack/Maddie/Paulina getting frisky in the park**

Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny and Sam (and Valerie) must be in the 17-20 age range. It can be a reveal fiction, but only after the fact. Danny Fenton and Sam can already be publicly dating, and they assume she's cheating if you'd like. They must think he's taking advantage of her at first, especially Valerie or Maddie. They can barge in half-way through, or just wait until it's over and then spring. If you want Maddie and Jack to be hunting together, there can be even some brief "Ah, remember when we young and in love like that, Mads?" type things.


	2. Crossovers!

Crossover chapter!

* * *

The Crossover: American Dad

The Details: Stan Smith is transferred to the GIW division and seeks the ghost.

Walker: Here are the rules, punks. Reveal fictions are okay

* * *

The Crossover: Avatar the Last Airbender

The Details: Danny gets transferred by Clockwork to the ATLA universe to help Aang along his journey.

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I really don't want Tucker or Sam to be there, but having Dani there WOULD BE TOTAL BONUS, I'd like some TophxDanny fluff if possible, Danny is a water and fire bender because of his ghost powers (but he no longer has his ghost powers, he's just a water and fire master instead), but he keeps the fire a secret until Aang flips out that he needs to learn firebending

* * *

The Crossover: Borderlands 2

The Details: Danny wakes up in Handsome Jack's clutches after investigating a strange natural portal, where everybody believes that he's some weird, tattoo-less Siren despite being a boy. Or replace Danny with Dani.

Walker: Here are the rules punks. MordecaixLilith is my crackcocaine people but LilithxRoland is cool. Maybe some MayaxKrieg. Sam and Tucker can be thrown into the world. Nobody believes that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

The Crossover: Fable 2 or 3

The Details: When Danny is asked by Clockwork to help guide a young girl to a path to being a Hero, Danny simply can't refuse.

Walker: Here are the rules punks. This can apply to Fable 2 or 3. I'd like a female Hero, but NO ROMANCE BETWEEN HER AND DANNY! Danny can be hooked up with anybody, maybe Page if Fable 3. Whether Fable 2 or 3, I'd LOVE to see some HeroxReaver fluff. If so, Danny's worried he'll corrupt her. Cujo MUST be Danny's pup companion along with the other dog. Dani or Jazz can tag along, but I don't want Sam or Tucker there.

* * *

The Crossover: Fairly Odd Parents

The Details: Crocker decides to change from Leprechauns to ghosts, and he catches Danny. ; Timmy has to visit his crazy aunt and uncle in Amity Park ; Danny replaces Vicky as a babysitter ; When Danny's family and friends die in TUE, he goes instead to his next of kin, the Turners

Walker: Here are the rules punks. I'd like this to be pre-Poof and the dog if you pick the latter three options. Either way, please no dog. It CAN be a reveal fiction and DannyxSam, but I'd also like to see some onesided VickyxDanny.

* * *

The Crossover: Skyrim

The Details: Danny is mistaken for the Dragonborn because of his ghostly wail

Walker: Here are the rules punks. None. Go bonkers.

* * *

The Crossover: Jimmy Neutron

The Details: Ghosts don't exist. And Jimmy was going to Amity Park to prove it. ; Jimmy's aunt and uncle in Amity Park offer to let Jimmy stay at their house for the summer upon learning he's a boy genius

Walker: Here are the rules punks. It CAN be a reveal fiction with either option


	3. God if I Owned Danny Phantom Challenge

The "God, if I owned Danny Phantom" Challenge

I've seen TONS of disclaimers about what authors would do if they owned Danny Phantom. Now, here is your challenge.

What **_WOULD_** you do if you owned Danny Phantom?

Here are your rules.

Rules concerning characters:

1. You CANNOT change the personality of ANY of the existing characters. It must be as close as possible, unless you are turning a good character evil or an evil character good. Only exceptions.

2. You can get rid of ANY character you wish as if they never existed, but you CANNOT get rid of: Danny, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Vlad, Valerie and Dani. Danny MUST remain the main character and a halfa, and you can switch the roles of everybody else. You can make Dani his sister, Valerie his cousin, Vlad and Maddie his parents, Jazz his pet chicken, whatever.

3. You can switch the roles, genderbend or change the age in ANY WAY. You can't switch Danny's role, but you can change his age and genderbend.

4. GO CRAZY WITH THE OCS! But the OC rules are: NO MORE THAN TWO of the OCs can be half-ghost. Just to keep with the "Halfas are rare" thing in the original series. Also, just because we all need that one character to be bitchy about, you can have a MAX one ONE MARY SUE AND ONE GARY SUE!

5. ANY PAIRING IS TOTALLY FINE! Make it slash, make it femslash, make a pedo couple or just slap together a different pairing, make it the alwayshated DannyxOC, OCxOC, make the characters change their pairings every other episode, I DON'T CARE!

6. Don't forget our furry, scaley or feathery friends! There must be some sort of pet in your series! It can belong to the enemy, or whatever.

7. You can kill off any character you please, minus Danny. Well, Danny can become a full ghost if you wish.

8. With Danny, you can make him evil, popular, or whatever you want.

Rules concerning the fanfiction itself:

1. This fanfiction must be written as in each chapter is one episode. You MUST do a Pilot, at least one TV movie, a Christmas special and a Halloween special. Other specials can be added. The episodes CAN run as in, you basically re-write each episode, or you can just come up with you own episodes.

2. With the episode format, you have to stop at 24 episodes, including your specials maximum. BUT you can do sequels for a second "season". But, your show gets cancelled after season 10. Going a "The Next Generation" is completely acceptable.

3. Congrats pervs. You can add all the lemons and sexual content you want. Potty-mouths can make every character curse up a storm. Future serial killers can make Danny go on a killing spree. Go crazy with the content. It can be rated K-M for any reason at all!

I know it seems like a lot of rules, but it shouldn't interfer too much with your ideas. The idea is to own Danny Phantom, but not change it so much that it's not the familiar show you love so much you come here and stalk fanfiction to read more stories about it.


End file.
